1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to image classification, and more particularly to image classification using subscene characterization. This invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing pictures, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for intrinsic image region feature extraction and image subscene recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
Image classification and object detection been investigated for many years. Image classification approaches have ranged from image retrieval by using color histogram in 1990s, to image matching using Scale-Invariant Feature Transform (or SIFT). However, currently available techniques still remain far away from customer expectations of non-expert image classification and object detection. Except for a few very well defined problems, such as face recognition, the problem of general image classification and object detection remains largely unsolved.